Wake Up
by xrocksx
Summary: She has been in this room so many times she's lost count. Nothing has changed since the first time.


Decided to delete An Assortment Of Drabble 2. I liked this one so here it is as a one shot.

I wanted to thank the anon that reviewed ASOD. It was a pretty high compliment and even though I don't think my writing quite deserves that yet I'm glad someone thinks so.

* * *

><p>She stares out the window, her palms pressed on the windowsill. She looks outside absentmindedly. Tears fill her eyes. But she won't cry. She's been here so many times that the hovering unshed tears have become part of her anatomy. She wants to turn her head and look at the girl. But she so desperately doesn't want to see the girl. She leans her head against the cool glass of the window, the sun not quite reaching it to warm it up, and sighs. She's so tired. She's tired of the sadness she's been carrying. She used to stand tall, proud. Like an unwavering titan. Now her shoulders slump; a heavy weight pulling them down further with time. She is defeated. Every day she wakes up and remembers. Every day she sinks deeper into that dark hole. She won't wake up, they tell her. Every day she comes closer to believing it.<p>

With her face still pressed against the window she lifts it and looks out the window. She's on the fourth floor. She has a nice view of the sun shining down on the beautiful garden outside. But it's not beautiful to her. Nothing has been beautiful to her in a long time. She can't remember the last time she smiled. That's a lie. She can. Clearer than anything else. But sometimes she prefers to forget it. Sometimes the memory drives a painful dagger through her heart. Despite herself, she closes her eyes now as the memory floods her mind. She takes a sharp breath as the memory chokes her. The girl in the memory, vivid despite the passing of time, is not the same one she's been refusing to look at. But she loves them both just the same. It would be easier if she didn't; if she attempted to forget them both. However, she's never been that heartless. Not about her, not toward her. She's tried to forget the memories, her face, her laughter. She's tried to forget on occasion, but only momentarily. At times she has laid in bed and pretended there wasn't anyone waiting for her. But she always remembers because she can't leave her. She wouldn't. So here she is again. Leaning against a window. Falling apart. Choking on her memories and tears that stopped shedding long ago. She freezes and her broken heart almost leaps out of her when a whispered squeak calls her name. She stands there wide eyed, heart pounding frantically because she doesn't dare believe it. She doesn't dare hope that she hasn't gone insane and her ears aren't deceiving her. But it comes again, louder than the first time, yet still just barely above a whisper. "Jade."

She knows she heard it this time. Nevertheless, she still doesn't know if it was uttered or if she truly has gone insane and hearing things. She wonders for a second if she should turn around and see. She's so scared to find the same thing she's been finding for the past months. She takes a deep breath and braves it. Her movements are slow. She turns around slowly. But soon she's jolted into action as she sees those orbs with rich brown opened. She runs to the bed, almost tripping over herself. She grabs a delicate pale small hand. She looks down at the hand briefly. The paleness rivals her own and the hand seems so much smaller than it really is. She looks at the girl. The girl she's been avoiding looking at since she walked into the hospital room. She doesn't notice it at first, doesn't feel the tears that leave a salty warm wet trail down her cheeks. The girl on the bed looks at her. Eyes focusing slowly. She stares and recognition fills her eyes. Jade thinks she's never felt happier in her life. Not even when she saw this girl last smile. Jade beams now. And she sees a small tired smile forming on Cat's lips. She can't help her next actions; she doesn't know how well Cat is, how much she remembers. But her mind, body and heart don't care. She leans in and presses her lips gently against Cat's. She meant to give her a quick peck. But as she's about to pull away she feels Cat lips move against hers and she stays there a moment longer. Finally, she pulls back, her back straighter, her eyes brighter, her heart fuller. They look at each other with smiles on their faces and Jade can't help but feel whole again.


End file.
